The Jackal Statue
by The God Anubis
Summary: Destiny Albridge is forced to go to a boardings school in England, little does she know she's going to be sucked into a mystery of an ancient mask, her lucky charm and a mysterious ghost woman. And all this as she tries to sort out Jerome Clark, the boy she hates...? Loves...? Jerome/OC
1. House of StatuesHouse of Leaving

**_A/N: Okay my first story on and I am sooo excited :D :D :D :D :D. House of Anubis is my favorite show EVER and I can't wait to share this story with you. Since Jerome is my favorite character and Senkhara is my favorite villain I decided they needed to have a little extra interesting twists...I give you Season 2...With a new plot (Season 1 was the same in this plot nothing changed)...A new character..._**

**_Changes in Sibuna that will scar them forever..._**

**Prologue**

_"Destiny!" I heard Jerome and Nina shouting my name over and over_

_I grin evilly and look up. I know my eyes are black...I know my face is merging with her's...with that demon's..._

_"D-Destiny?" Jerome stammers, Nina's mouth forms an O_

_"Jerome, Nina...run" I manage to say_

_They run away and I start to laugh evilly, I cringe in my mind knowing that it's not my voice anymore...it's Senkhara's._

* * *

I was sitting on my bed sobbing. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. They couldn't just send me away. I punch my pillow, angry at myself, angry at my parents. I was ready to die. My parents were sending me away to some stupid English boarding school and I hated them for it. I wanted to scream and shout and jump out my window but I wouldn't. I stop crying for a moment and I walk over to my bookcase. I pick up my lucky charm and hug it to my chest. It's nothing really, just a little stone statue of a jackal but I love it more than anything. It always makes me feel better...

My heartbeat slows and I stop crying. I take a deep breath in and stop crying...

I run back to bed and fall asleep with the jackal still in my hand.

When I woke up I knew it was time. I was going to have to go. I stare at myself in the mirror for the longest time. I thought I was ugly. I had pasty white skin, black hair that went down almost to my waste, that made it harder to brush so I always felt like it was tangled and my eyes were green. That was the only thing I really liked about my face. My eyes were so green they almost looked yellow...

I sighed and put on jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket and ran downstairs. Mom had eggs on the stove and toast was already in the toaster.

"Good morning Destiny" Mom says

"Morning" I grumble

"Destiny you don't have to act so upset, you're going to _England! _This school was very hard to get into you know, you're so very lucky to have gotten a scholarship. You'll do great!" Mom replies

"Just because Dad says I have to go doesn't mean I have to" I rasp

Mom looks up "Honey, your Dad's upset. He's been fired from his job...there's just not enough money..."

Mom's voice trails off and I decide to revert the room back to it's happy atmosphere.

_Mommy please don't send me away! _I thought desperately

Mom finishes making breakfast, I eat my omelet in silence picking pieces of ham out of it with my fork and sticking them in my mouth. I never really ate the egg part just sort of picked at it but I loved the ham. I nibbled on the toast my appetite slowly vanishing.

I sigh, I honestly wanted to sit down and cry but I couldn't. I had to be strong.

After breakfast I say a short goodbye to Dad and Mom drives me to the airport.

"It won't be so bad sweetie, I promise" Mom whispers

"I know mom" I reply

The plane ride is long and boring, it was like 15 hours, luckily the plane didn't stop. I listen to my I-Pod practically the whole time. I just put Lost by Coldplay on a loop:

_Just because I'm losing_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm lost_  
_ Doesn't mean I'll stop_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm in a cross_

_ Just because I'm hurting_  
_ Doesn't mean I'm hurt_  
_ Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve_  
_ No better and no worse_

_ I just got lost_  
_ Every river that I've tried to cross_  
_ And every door I ever tried was locked_  
_ Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off... _

_ You might be a big fish_  
_ In a little pond_  
_ Doesn't mean you've won_  
_ 'Cause along may come_  
_ A bigger one_

_ And you'll be lost_  
_ Every river that you try to cross_  
_ Every gun you ever held went off_  
_ Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing stops_  
_ Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off_  
_ Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off_  
_ Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off..._

I take the jackal out of my carry on and finger it for a good 10 minutes before I fall asleep for the rest of the flight.

When we finally land in England I grab all my luggage (Struggling to carry it through the crowds) and I run through looking for my taxi that will bring me to the school.

A man holding up a sign that says "DESTINY ALBRIDGE" walks up to me.

"Your Destiny right?" he asks

"Yep" I reply grinning

The man smirks "Alright then, come with me"

"Okay" I reply wondering why he hadn't offered to help me "What's your name?"

The man turns back "Renee Zeldman"

* * *

When we get to the school I step out in awe. It's so beautiful.

"Go to the main office and speak with the headmaster, he'll tell you what house you'll be in" Renee tells me

"Alright thank you" I reply smiling

I take the jackal statue out of my pocket and stroke it's ruby eyes.

"Let's go" I whisper in it's ear trying not to feel silly because it's pretty clear that the statue can't hear me, however I have a strange feelings it's eyes lit up brighter when I talked to it.

Whatever. It was just my imagination.


	2. House of Crushes House of Voices

**House of Crushes/House of Voices**

I find the Headmaster's office pretty quickly, it's in the main school building. It's fairly empty so I assume everyone's getting unpacked in their houses.

"Hello" I walk in

A middle aged man with greying hair and a weird red bowtie.

"Oh hello" the man says "I'm Mr. Sweet the Headmaster. You must be Destiny"

"Yep that's me" I nod

"Alright then" Mr. Sweet says "We're putting you in Anubis house. There was just an add on to the rooms of the house so you will be able to stay there. You'll probably be most comfortable there. We already have 2 American students in that house, one of which is brand new as well"

"Alright" I reply

"Most of the students have already been unpacked, your a bit late, understandable I hear you got George as a cab driver, he's unbearably slow" Mr. Sweet laughs

I try not correct him on the fact Renee was my cab driver, that would be a horrible first impression.

* * *

I walk around a bit more completely and utterly confused, unsure what to do next.

Walking through a parking lot I see a boy hiding behind a silver van.

"What are you doing?" I ask smirking

He looks up surprised and then straightens up

"Oh err...Hello" he says smiling awkwardly "Nice to meet you"

Then he rushes off, notices a tour group and jumps over a wall. I laugh harder than I ever had before. I start walking away when I see his head pop back up, I grin and turn back and start walking towards the wall.

"Really what are you doing?" I ask with a smile

A girl turns his head a bit and his head falls again "Quiet you'll give away my position!"

He pops up again as the girl walks away.

"Are you hiding from that girl?" I ask

The boy turns red "Absolutely not!"

I notice a black boy walking up behind us. He puts his pointer finger over his mouth as to see by quiet.

"Hi dude!" the boy exclaims

The weird hiding boy jumps "Alfie don't do that!"

The black boy is wearing really weird red sunglasses, the hiding boy snickers when he sees them.

"The 80's are that way" he says pointing to the left

"These are for Amber" the black boy replies "New Term, New Girlfriend" he pulls his sunglasses off "New Alfie!"

I laugh at the silliness and the boy apparently Alfie finally notices me.

"Jerome, who is that?" Alfie asks

Hiding boy aka Jerome looks at me a bit closer and his eyes widen "Oh...err...um...who...are...you?"

Ignoring his awkwardness and long pauses I reply "Destiny, Do either of you know where Anubis house is?"

Jerome grins "Well it's your lucky day Miss Destiny! That just happens to be where we're going!"

"Oh...Thanks" I reply smiling

Jerome and Alfie bring me to Anubis House where we are quickly met by an indian looking woman.

She hugs Jerome and Alfie and tells them how much she's missed them and then turns to me.

"You must be Destiny" she says with a smile "I'm Trudy your house mother"

"Yep, that'd be me" I reply with a grin "Nice to meet you"

"Hey Trudes...Where's a food?" Alfie asks

Trudy smiles and points to the other room "The other students are in there too, now don't eat all of it, we want some food for poor Destiny too"

Alfie is gone before she can get the first word out of her mouth.

I look over at Jerome. He's like REALLY cute, he's got a smug look stuck on his face, blond hair that looked REALLY funny in the way it stuck up, sparkling blue eyes...

"Are you staring at me?" Jerome asked sounding slightly amused

"No" I felt myself blushing

Jerome smirks and then walks to where all the students are.

I was about to follow after him when I heard someone call my name.

"Destiny!"

* * *

I look at Trudy

"I think I heard someone call me...Can I go check?" I ask

"Of course" Trudy replies with a smile "Just don't go into the attic or the cellar"

"Alright I won't" I reply

I begin to follow the sound of the voice.

"Come to me Destiny...Come to me..."

* * *

**Jerome's POV  
**

That new girl Destiny was something. She seemed nice enough.

"Hey Alfie" I whisper

"What?" Alfie asks he seems a little distracted by Amber

I roll my eyes.

"I'm making that new girl my personal project" I tell him "She'll be dating me by the end of the term"

"Whatever dude" Alfie replies going back to giving Amber his complete attention

So there was my plan. I make this Destiny girl fall in love with me. Then maybe...Just for fun...I'd break her heart. I knew girls like that. She seemed nice but I could tell on the inside she was like every other girl "Bor-ing" maybe that would make her a little more interesting.

I knew I was going to do that but it broke my heart to think about it. I didn't know why but I didn't really like it.


End file.
